Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of diapers, and more specifically, to absorbent pads that augment the structure of diapers.
Description of the Related Art
Various articles configured for the absorption of body fluids such as urine and feces are well known. Examples include diapers, sanitary napkins, incontinent pads, and the like. These absorbent articles are disclosed in the literature and are available in the marketplace.
Absorbent articles typically comprise a liquid permeable inner layer, a liquid impermeable outer layer, and an absorbent layer that is located between the layers. The inner layer allows liquid to pass through to the absorbent layer where it is then accumulated. The outer layer serves as a moisture barrier preventing leakage to a garment. Use of adhesive to attach an absorbent article, such as a feminine pad, to a garment is also well known.
Absorbent articles such as diapers comprise an absorbent layer configured to fit in the crotch area between an infant's or individual's legs. A common problem with this design has been its inability to absorb and retain unusually large quantities of liquid that flow beyond the absorbent layer, primarily towards the upper-rear portion of the diaper.
In addition to the lack of absorbency in the upper-rear portion, diapers and absorbent pads do not closely follow the anatomical contours of the lower back, thus leaving an opening along the spine where liquids may escape.
Some prior articles such as incontinent pads, sanitary napkins, feminine pads, and the like tailor to liquid absorption in the crotch area. However, those articles have been found to be anatomically unsuited for use elsewhere on the human body, thus impairing absorbency results. Deforming such articles to apply them elsewhere on the human body affords some absorption capability, but they still lack an appropriately contoured fit and typically result in leakage.
Prior art designs do not adequately manage the problem of fluid leakage, particularly around the upper buttocks and lower back area. There is, therefore, a need for an absorbent article that contours to this area of the body and reliably prevents leakage.